Life Unexpected
by Bodyinthegarden
Summary: Through all these years of knowing Richard Grayson. Eight years of being his best friend. Five being his boyfriend. Wally had thought he knew his boyfriend pretty well. But he was now standing in their Blüdhaven apartment bedroom. Mouth agape and truly stupefied at what had been asked from the bird's beak. "I was wondering…does it feel good to enter me…?"


**Hey peeps! So I decided to take a little break from Broken Ones and do a random drabble. I hope everyone enjoys it and please review! Plus I think the next chapter of Broken Ones will be out soon. *Cross your fingers* Anyway enjoy. :)**

**Do NOT I repeat DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE INVASION!**

* * *

**Life Unexpected**

Through all these years of knowing Richard Grayson. Eight years of being his best friend. Five being his boyfriend. Wally had thought he knew his boyfriend pretty well. But he was now standing in their Blüdhaven apartment bedroom. Mouth agape and truly stupefied at what had been asked from the bird's beak.

"I was wondering…does it feel good to enter me… Uh Wally?"

Blood rushed to the said ginger's face feeling as if his face was going to melt off, as he took a seat next to the also blushing boy on the bed.

"Well yeah it feels great." Wally answered and cleared his throat and asked, "Why you want to try?"

Dick jumps a bit and looks around at him. Wally notices the red tinted face is etched with uncertainly as if he didn't expect this question or… _'Dick's eighteen. It's normal for him to have a interest. But… Dick having sex with someone else or a women! I can't even think about it! I mean I can't always be the one to do it. I suppose it would be alright just this once."_

* * *

"Uh, Wally? I'm sorry. I…"

But Dick is caught off guard as the speedster's hands clasp his, and the ginger bends his head down.

"I, well I can understand the curiosity but… Let's pick out a nice girl together, and it cannot be Zatanna!"

Shock over takes the once boy wonder as he rips his hand out of the other's grasp, yelling out,

"Wh- what the hell is going on with your mind that would come up with that horrible misconception?"

Dick watches as Wally's head snaps up. His face growing stern as he asked in a soft whisper,

"You want to do a chick right?"

Anger know boils within Dick. He knew Wally meant well but he couldn't believe how unbelievably unintelligent he could act sometimes with situations like this.

"NO WALLY I WANT TO DO YOU! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO GET ME TO CHEAT ON YOU! WHAT'S WRONG YOU KID DORK! I NEVER WOULD WANT TO DO A WOMAN OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER. IF IT'S NOT YOU THEN… Ugh, never mind I even asked. Sorry I-..."

But Dick was cut off as Wally reached over and put his freckled hand to cover his mouth, looking at him with those light green eyes, showing him relief and a slight hint of lust.

* * *

"Well, if that's what you meant then. It's alright with me." Wally said quietly, moving his hand off of Dick's mouth and leaned back to remove his shirt and start to undo his buttons on his pants.

When the speedster he looked up to see that Nightwing face was beet red and wasn't even looking at him anymore as he picked at the bed sheets. Wally smiled as he leant over and took hold of Dick's hands and pulled him over his own body as he said,

"If were going to do this I need you over here."

Wally closed his eyes when he felt Dick's lips upon his as his body warmed at the mere touch of there lips moving against each other's.

He felt the acrobat nibble on his bottom lip, asking for a entrance which he obliged, raising his freckled hands up to entangle his fingers within the younger boy's ebony soft locks.

He feels Dick's tongue touch his and Wally cannot help but moan at the feeling. As they fight for dominance and Wally lets Dick win. The speedster lets himself relax on the bed his head on Dick's pillow. He knows this for he can smell the lotion that Dick uses with the aroma of coconut and lime.

After awhile Wally feels Dick let up, needing a breath of air, and when Dick leans down again he latches his mouth on one of Wally's nipples.

Wally fights off the urge to giggle as the sensation makes it seem ticklish. He takes a deep breath as Dick licks over to the neglected nub and flicks it with his tongue.

Wally clasps his hands over his mouth, holding back the chuckle thinking to himself, _'He's so darn cute.'_

* * *

Dick didn't want to mess this up, but he was trembling with every movement he made wondering, _'How does Wally do it with me?'_

He lets his fingers run down the abdomen of the speedster. Wally had a runner's body hands down. Toned and slightly scared from the missions he encountered as his alter ego. Dick absolutely adored it. He couldn't get enough of it.

Nightwing let his hands roam up and down Wally's chest, licking the speedster's abs feeling the other tense and his tongue dipped into the ginger's bellybutton.

Wally was moaning out, and Nightwing knew he was getting impatient. But Dick didn't mind he wanted to take his time with this. He leans back, noting that Wally's face was flushed and his eyes were slightly closed. His chest was expanding upward then relaxed back down.

'God his just way too sexy! And it's such a different view from this position.'

Dick thinks, ruffling his bangs back off his face. He really wasn't sure where this boldness was coming from. He guessed he just wanted to try it. But he felt too embarrassed as he stopped with his actions, watching Wally's chest as he breathed. Was he ready to do this?

Suddenly Dick felt Wally's arms wrap around his waist and he now is on his back, looking up at a smiling speedster.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold back anymore. You know I'm impatient."

Dick rolls his striking blue colored eyes and answered back understanding, "Do I ever."

* * *

Wally's heartbeat if it were on a machine would be off the charts. It was beating so fast he couldn't move. All he could to was look at how Dick's face shone with love and affection towards him. And when he finally could move he leaned down and let his lips touch the younger boy's.

The speedster ripped the clothes from the acrobat's body, kissing every inch he can reach at this angle. Loving the sounds already coming from the bird's beak.

Wally goes towards Dick's member, pulling the foreskin with one hand and played with the slit with his fingers. He hears loud groans and he smiles asking, "Does it feel good babe?"

The bird doesn't respond and Wally already knows the answer since the ebony haired boy is thrusting his hips upward for more. Wally takes this liberty and lifts his boyfriend's lower half upward to his mouth, taking a lick from the underside of his member.

* * *

Dick can't understand what's up or what is down at the moment, as he bucks his hips upward and he feels Wally's mouth cover his length. He has to cover his mouth with his hand as a mewl of pleasure came through his lips. He didn't want his neighbors calling in for a disturbance.

But the cover only works for a small amount of time as he feels Wally's tongue play with his package, and he cannot help the overwhelming pleasure he feels as he yells out. Head thrown backward. Hands slam on the bed, clutching the bed sheets tightly.

"That'll teach you not to cover you mouth when I'm giving you a blowjob." He hears Wally tease but he doesn't respond for he feels vibration erupt from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Wal-ly, I-I'm gonna…" but Dick couldn't finish the sentence as he came, shooting his load into the speedster's mouth. As he felt him swallow every last bit.

* * *

Wally lets Dick down slowly and gently as he hears the acrobat try to regain his breath as if he had ran a mile. He cannot help but look down and is shocked to find that Dick was still hard. He sat back on his heels, noting that he still had his boxers on and his hard-on was twitching madly against the fabric.

"You know…" he started watching as Dick rubbed his face to push his bangs away. "If you really want to do me. Then I'll let you."

Wally stares as Dick begins to smile. His blue eyes lighting up as he said amusingly, "That's quite a bold statement."

Both start to laugh, and Wally is suddenly caught off guard as Dick pins him to the bed.

"You sure about it Wals?" he asks and Wally cannot help but feel his face flush. Then he nods. "I've always wanted to try it. You know I was a experimenter." the speedster says looking up at Dick whom was rolling his eyes at the moment.

"Turn around for me." he soothes and the ginger cautiously obliged, getting on all fours, focusing on the closed wooden door. He cannot help the feeling of slight fear as he feels Dick pull down the boxers. And feels the sudden kisses and nibbles his bare butt, and he relaxes a bit, telling himself Dick would never hurt him.

He feels a hot wet tongue slid against his hole and Wally moans already as he opens his legs a bit more for Dick to have more access. The sensation of Dick's hands gently pulling his cheeks apart going straight in his pink hole. Wally notices he is whimpering and he clutches the sheets knowing that his knuckles for sure were white.

"This feels really weird." he confesses and he feels Dick reaches around to pump his cock. Wally let's out a cry of pleasure lifting his lower half back toward Dick, and lets out another cry for Dick had hit his special spot.

* * *

After awhile of teasing Dick moved over to the nightstand getting the lube out of the top drawer, listening to Wally moan that he wanted him to hurry up.

"Would love to, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't care." Wally says as he leans his top half down revealing his pink hole. Dick's member jerked at the sight as he applied the lotion on it, and got behind Wally once more.

"I do, and are you ready Wally?"

There was a soft moan of a yes and Dick pushed inside. Tightness was what could be described and it was unbearably warm as Dick let his head rest on Wally's back, pushing a little more in. Wally was breathing hard and Dick knew how that felt so he slowed his motions and pulled back out. Then back in suddenly feeling this new wave of pleasure that he couldn't describe, determined to have Wally feel the same he pushed in trying to find that special spot that he personally loved so much.

Dick finds it in record time as he grips Wally's hips and the ginger is practically screaming out his bliss, rocking his hips back to meet Dick's thrusts. Then soon the speedster gives up knowing he doesn't have to.

Dick thrusts into Wally feeling the pleasure overcome him as he pumped on Wally's member knowing he too were close. The acrobat moved upward, kissing the speedster neck and biting his ear. Whispering out a soothing request, "Come for me Wally."

Dick feels Wally begin to vibrate his body and the acrobat feels balls tighten and he shoot his load deep within the speedster, as the speedster finally comes, milking his length as it tightened around him. Dick felt the warm substance flow down his hand and Wally slumped against the bed turning onto his back.

Nightwing pulled his hand to his face and licked away the speedster's seed, hearing Wally moan again.

* * *

"You know?" Wally said when he got his breath back under control, watching the acrobat lick away his come. "You make my life unexpected."

Wally watched as Dick stopped his actions and looked down smirking as he said, "I love you too, and I think I might be on top for awhile if you don't mind."

Wally smiles and feels Dick kiss his temple, "No complaints here."

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it and do a favor and review. This girl is getting lonely! :3**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


End file.
